Camp McClintock
* * * * |editor id =LocForestCampMcClintockLocation |footer =center|260px }} Camp McClintock is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Established in 2072,Graduation ceremony Camp McClintock Infantry Training Center was one of the premier training facilities in Appalachia and like nearly every other spot on the map, it did not escape the wave of automation before the Great War, where flesh and blood NCOs in charge of whipping recruits into shape were replaced with completely automated courses and robots. While the recruits hardly noticed a difference, it meant the world to the human staff, now relegated to desk jobs and oversight duties.Sgt. Elk's journal One of which, a USAF Sergeant Senior drill instructor by the name of O'Malley, kept a record of the attempted process of turning Mr. Gutsies into doing the job, beginning in May 2077.Camp McClintock terminal entries#Training Report - May 2077 June proved little progress, with the robot proving to be unable to climb up steep inclines or stairs, reverting to Mr. Handy programming, and killing a Private.Camp McClintock terminal entries#Training Report - June 2077 July was worse, with a Mr. Gutsy nearly burning down a barracks building due to another Private's negligence.Camp McClintock terminal entries#Training Report - July 2077 Finally, in August, 4 months after the transition began, it was declared complete, with O'Malley's service no longer required.Camp McClintock terminal entries#Training Report - August 2077 However, the automation proved to be a benefit for post-nuclear survivors, particularly Thomas Eckhart, who used the systems to promote his soldiers - and make Ellen Santiago the general he so badly needed for his plans. Layout Camp McClintock is a U.S. military camp populated by active Army Mister Gutsy units, including the commanding Master Sergeant Gutsy. The camp has functional automated uniform dispensers, ID scanners and a training course, as discovered by the overseer when she visited the camp. The main entrance has a guard house and gate. The main building sits in the center of the training grounds, and has two floors and an accessible rooftop. The barracks are southeast of the main building. Occasionally, super mutants may attack Camp McClintock via the front gates. The main building contains the Camp's weapons and armor workbenches, the uniform dispenser, and Overseer's cache with another one of her tapes, detailing her adventures at the Camp. Upstairs are the offices, with the Master Sergeant Gutsy (part of Back to Basic) upstairs int he south-eastern office. The office also contains a locked terminal and a wall safe. The barracks are wooden hut to the southeast of the main building, beyond the training stations. They contain beds (safe from disease), minor loot, and a uniform voucher necessary to obtain one from the dispenser. The IFV outside contains a locked loot crate. There are four training stations for the quest Back to Basic: * Patriotism, behind the main building. * Marksmanship, a firing range, left of the main building. * Agility, an obstacle course, right of the main building. * Live Fire, right of the main building, behind a rock face, past the Agility obstacle course. An ammunition vending machine is in the shack at the marksmanship firing range. A uniform dispenser is behind the counter of the main building. Crafting * Weapons workbench - Back left room, first floor of the main building. * Armor workbench - Back left room, first floor of the main building. Notable loot * Overseer's log - McClintock - Holotape, in the overseer's cache in the main building. * Uniform disbursement log - Note, in the main building, on the quartermaster's desk. * Jimmy's diary - May 2nd - Note, in the northern Nissen hut in the corner of the middle room on top of a small file cabinet. * Sgt. Elk's journal - Note, in the main building, on a desk perpendicular to the front door. * Topher's diary - June 9th - Note, in the northern Nissen hut in the left room inside an open drawer of a dresser. * The Herald supports Quinn Carter - Note, on the second level. * Graduation ceremony - Holotape, at a checkpoint at the front of the building. * Jimmy's evidence - On the patriotism training terminal during Patriotism Training. * Uniform voucher - Random spawn in the left barracks. * Potential perk magazine - On the cabinet next to the overseer's cache. * Plan: Large water purifier - Inside the overseer's cache. * Potential armor/weapon mod plan - On the ground floor, inside a set of lockers next to an armor workbench. * Potential weapon mod - On the ground floor, inside a set of lockers next to an armor workbench. Related quests * Agility Course * Back to Basic * Live Fire Training Exercise * Marksmanship Course * The Messenger * Overseer's Mission * Patriotism Training Appearances Camp McClintock appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes In the Soldier's certificate awarded in Back to Basic, the base is referred to as Fort McClintock. Gallery F76 CMC Agility 2.png F76 CMC Agility 1.png F76 CMC 2.png F76 CMC Marksmanship Station.png F76 CMC JingoTrain.png F76 CMC Interior.png FO76 Camp McClintock (female soldier).jpg|Female soldier FO76 Camp McClintock (male soldier).jpg|Male soldier Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations Category:The Forest locations ru:Лагерь Макклинток zh:麥林托克營